This invention relates to a method of operating a power plant, preferably for peak loads. Such power plants must often be adjusted very quickly to a different load. Besides, the power is reduced mostly to zero at night and also during weekends. For this reason a fast control of the fuel supply is required so that the operation of the power plant can be adjusted to changing loads.